Palavras Não Ditas
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Eles eram melhores amigos e apaixonados. Mas, tem certas coisas que se você não fala na hora, passam. Mas, como você ameniza sua dor, quando a pessoa que você tanto ama, partiu sem poder ouvir sobre o o quanto seu coração pertencia a ele?


**Capítulo Único**

  
**_Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
Até nós...  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo  
O que aconteceu?  
Pink - Who Knew_**

  
**Pov Edward**

****

E hoje eu a encontraria novamente. Bella. Nos iríamos a o novo parque que havia acabado de chegar a cidade. E hoje, hoje eu falaria para ela, da química que tem entre a gente, de como nossa amizade e mais do que isso, de como ela poderia ser algo concreto e muito mais forte.

Eu sou Edward, um cara comum de uma cidade comum, com amigos comum e apaixonado pela minha melhor e inseparável amiga Bella.

Nós nos conhecemos a tanto, mais tanto tempo, que desde sempre fomos assim. Unidos.

Nossas mães dizem que quando éramos bebes, eu ficava abraçando Bella e a puxando para perto de mim, e ela ria, dizendo, _"Miguinho Ed."_ E então, ficávamos o tempo todo juntos, grudados mesmo, de mãos dadas e tudo mais.

Bella sempre ria e me dava à mão, fazendo voz infantil e falando as palavras que ela sempre repetia quando éramos bebes. E eu ria, apesar de odiar se chamado de Ed.

Mas então, quando a gente chegou ao fundamental dois, 6º ano, eu percebi que a nossa amizade era muito mais do que isso. Que quando nossos olhos se encontravam, era natural ficarmos felizes.

E eu tantas vezes tentei falar isso pra Bella, mais ela ria, e dizia coisas como _"Ed, somos melhores amigos, nossos olhos se conhecem, por isso brilham."_ E nem deixava eu concluir meu discurso de que deveríamos ir a um passo maior do que uma simples amizade.

Todos sabiam do meu sentimento por ela. Todos menos a própria e lógico.

Bella era deslumbrada demais com o mundo, e ela sinceramente não acreditava em contos de fadas, em que alguém se apaixonaria loucamente por ela, e então, a pediria em namoro e depois seria feliz para sempre morando em uma casinha de madeira no final da floresta. Não, ela não acreditava nisso, e era isso que me deixava tão inseguro de chegar nela.

Por isso, eu sempre tentava passar mensagens subliminares. Coisas como _"Para sempre juntos."_ E ela sempre concordava, mais realmente não entendia tudo que havia por trás daquelas palavras.

Sai correndo de casa, e fui bater na porta da casa ao lado, onde Bella morava. Rapidamente ela abriu a porta de casa e sorriu largamente assim que meu viu, me abraçando.

- Hm, todo cheiroso Ed, não marcou um encontro por lá, e vai me deixar sozinha, não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou me cutucando com o cotovelo, e fechando a porta de casa.

- Nunca faria isso. – Beijei sua bochecha e a puxei para sairmos correndo em direção ao parque que era logo na esquina.

Ela riu com vontade enquanto corríamos e eu lhe contava que Leah havia dado em cima de mim. Eu sempre contava tudo para ela, para ver se às vezes ela fazia cara de quem sentia ciúmes, mais nunca tinha o efeito desejado. Ela só ria e me chamava de garanhão. Diferente de mim, quando ela me contava sobre o Jacob, eu ficava irritado e sempre queria ir da umas boas porradas nele. E ela novamente ria.

Devo comentar, que Bella era a pessoa mais risonha que eu já havia visto em toda os meus 16 anos de vida. Sempre quando eu estava muito nervoso ou irritado com alguém, como meus irmãos fazendo chacota de mim, por ser mais novo e BV, ela passava os dedos delicados sob meu cenho franzido e depositava um beijo, depois sorria, me iluminando e me fazendo sorri junto dela. Acho que me apaixonei por ela, no primeiro momento em que ela fez isso.

**[...]**

****

- Ei Bella, vou ali comprar algodão doce. – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e ficou parada em frente à montanha russa tomando coragem.

Era agora, eu entregaria o algodão doce para ela, a levaria para o banco e contaria. Contaria que todas as noites eu sonho com ela. Contaria que meu coração se aperta quando ela diz em como o Jacob ficou cercando ela. Contaria que quando ela toca em mim, mesmo sendo um toque rápido e inofensivo em meus braços, meu coração acelera.

Mas assim que me aproximei, eu o vi, a cercando novamente e encostando seus lábios nos dela. E ela o beijou. ELA O BEIJOU. Sem me conter, o empurrei, e Bella arregalou seus olhos, sem entender nada muito bem.

- Porque? – Gritei.

- O que foi Edward? – Ela ficou sem entender nada.

- Cai fora seu idiota. – Jacob veio falando e me empurrou. – Não percebe que ta empacando as coisas?

- Sai daqui Jake, para de falar com ele assim! – Bella empurrou ele, e me abraçou. – O que foi Edward?

- Só me responde, porque? – Era visível que ela estava confusa. – Porque, ele e não eu?

- Como assim? Do que você está falando.. – Eu a interrompi.

- Eu sempre estive ao seu lado. Sempre, e eu a amo tanto.. Mas você o quer, e não a mim. – Entreguei o algodão doce em suas mãos, e sai correndo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu não era mais eu. Eu não sentia mais meu corpo. Algo pesado estava sob mim, me impedindo de correr mais e mais, para poder me livrar da dor que meu coração me proporcionava.

Ela a beijava. Ela havia fechado os olhos. Ela havia correspondido.

Um alvoroço e formado em volta de mim. Eu apenas consigo escutar vozes, mais nada alem de vozes desesperadas. Minha energia era drenada me impedindo ate mesmo de abrir meus olhos para vê, porque tanto tumulto.

- . – Bella gritou e sua voz sempre tão contente ou as vezes confusa, era tão desesperada, que eu queria levantar e correr para abraçá-la mesmo antes estando irritado por ela ter beijado outro. – Ai Meu Deus, Edward, porque favor, fica aqui comigo. – Ela chorava e eu comecei a senti seu toque quente em meu rosto. – Por favor, você disse, você disse para sempre juntos. – Tentei responder, mais eu não tinha forças, nem mesmo para olhar para ela, tudo estava tão dormente que a única coisa que ainda era meu, era minha audição. – Você disse. – Ela gritou. – Me escuta, por favor. – Lagrimas cainham em meu rosto, e Bella as secava gentilmente. – Eu não gosto dele, você sabe, eu amo você, e você, e sempre, sempre mesmo, será você. – E naquele momento, eu queria poder olhar bem em seus olhos, tocar seu rosto, e beija ela. Mas eu não podia, eu não conseguia. – Porque você correu? Por quê? Eu amo tanto você, e agora, você nem ao menos pode me ouvir. Por favor, me escute de onde estiver, eu amo você. Volta pra mim! – Ela gritou.

Eu a escutava. Eu a escutava com perfeição. Mas então, tudo começou a ficar afastado. E eu realmente comecei a me sentir cansado, e fui deixando tudo me levar, deixando o cansaço, deixando os sons partirem. Mas antes que tudo acabasse, eu escutei seu resmungo.

- Meu Deus, porque eu escondi essas palavras. – Ela disse chorando, me senti tão mal por ela chorar. – Mas que droga de palavras não ditas! – E então, seus lábios quentes e macios encostaram nos meus que ainda estavam um pouco dormentes mais me deixaram sentir o que eu sempre quis. – Eu amo você. – Eu não liguei mais para nada depois daquele, só comecei a construir mais um de meus sonhos, meus planos secretos de construir minha vida com ela, e tudo se apagou.

**Aquele último beijo, Eu vou valorizar, Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil, Eu queria poder me lembrar  
Mas eu mantenho sua memória, Você me visita em meus sonhos  
Pink - Who Knew**

**FIM  
**

**

* * *

**

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_E aproveitando a carona, eu também sou autora e tradutora, se alguém se interessar._

_FF- http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2326045/Lary_Reeden_

_Comunidafr Orkut: http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=99542583_

_Beijinhos ;D  
_


End file.
